1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection of contrast and, more specifically, to the automatic detection of contrast injection.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Aortic valve diseases include aortic stenosis in which the aortic valve fails to fully open and aortic insufficiency in which the aortic valve does not properly prevent the backflow of blood. Both ailments may be life-threatening. Aortic valve disease may be treated by replacing the aortic valve. Traditionally, aortic valve replacement is performed during open heart surgery.
New minimally invasive approaches to aortic valve replacement have been developed. Such approaches may be referred to as percutaneous aortic valve replacement (PAVR) and may include trans-catheter aortic valve implantation (TAVI). Examples of TAVI include trans-apical TAVI in which antegrade access is used where the catheter and the prosthesis are inserted via small incisions in the chest and the apex of the left ventricle, and trans-femoral TAVI in which the catheter is inserted retrogradely via the femoral artery and the aortic arch.
Both trans-apical TAVI and trans-femoral TAVI use X-ray angiographic and fluoroscopic imaging to guide the procedure.